Less Than Human
by Usagi-san's ipod
Summary: "According to legend, incubi are demons in male form who have sexual intercourse with human women, in order to father children; of course, being legends, there is some aspect of truth but there are many factual errors." Zexion is a young demon trying to become human, Demyx is a human who's life hasn't turned out how he hoped. What does it mean to be human? Zemyx, shounen-ai.
1. I

**A/N- Guess who's back with a brand new story~?**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Demyx sat in his Grandmother's old rocking chair, beside his bed, leaning slightly forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers tented over his nose and mouth, just watching the unconscious man, who was lying on his bed.

The man, well…boy, he looked pretty young, he had a childish sort of face, and he was short, he'd been unconscious for at least four hours, and Demyx was starting to think that he should've taken him to the hospital. But when he found him, he'd panicked, and ran with him in his arms to his flat, which was the closest place he could think of.

He was wearing strange clothing, it looked regal, almost, a white shirt and intricately embroidered waistcoat, a cravat, and black dress trousers, although it was all muddy, had blood on it, and was all pretty much ripped to shreds. His hair was long and slate coloured, and that was all matted with what looked like blood too, though there were no visible injuries on him at all.

He stirred, and Demyx started, sitting up straight, his eyes wide. The man made a strange hissing sound and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his gaze snapped to Demyx.

He leapt up into a crouching position on the bed, his hands behind him against the wall, making more hissing sounds, it could have been some sort of language, but it wasn't one that Demyx recognised. He looked _scared_.

Demyx stood up, "Whoa, calm down…I'm not gonna hurt you. I found you, by the bridge…"

The man stopped hissing but his eyes remained wide, Demyx stepped forward and he flattened himself against the wall more.

"Keep away!" He growled, his eyes flashing.

Demyx stepped back again, holding his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright, there's a lot of blood on you…"

"Keep away!" The man repeated, but his voice had less force behind it, and his shoulders slumped. His breathing was heavy as he slid down the wall to sit on the bed, "Who…are you?"

"My name's Demyx. Like I said, I was walking home last night and I found you by the bridge just down the road from here, you were unconscious and hurt so I just…I wanted to help."

The man suddenly leapt from the bed, pushing Demyx against the wall, a hand at his throat, "who sent you?" He snarled, "Was it Xemnas…what did he offer you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Demyx gasped.

The man's eyes studied him for a moment, "You speak the truth." He let go of the taller man, stepping back, swaying slightly.

"You should rest." Demyx reached forward to touch his shoulder, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Look, I'm only trying to help, if you don't like it, you can get out of my house." Demyx said firmly. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You're a strange one." He sat back on the edge of the bed, "You are too compassionate."

"I'm just…I like helping people."

"Why?"

"What is this, all of a sudden?" Demyx asked, "Look, I like helping people, I don't know why, are you going to let me help you, or not?"

The man just sat with a raised eyebrow for a moment, studying Demyx for a while. His eyes seemed to bore into him. The blonde wondered briefly if this guy could read his thoughts.

"Fine." He said eventually, and Demyx felt himself relax once he was not under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Ok, well, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Not particularly, I am a fast healer." The man looked around the room, "I wish to stay here for a while."

"I'm sorry? I don't know anything about you, not even your name; you don't know anything about me either, now what, you're moving in?"

"You live alone, correct?"

"Yes, but…wait, how did you know that?"

"A simple deduction."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Demyx asked, "Did someone put you up to this?" He groaned, "I knew it, it has to be, go on, take the piss like everyone else, then go back to Axel and get whatever he's paying you. Gotta say though, this is the best one he's pulled so far, I mean there was that time with the old lady and the banana skin…"

"Stop."

Demyx paused in his rant and turned round, crossing his arms, "I'm tired, so, can you please either tell me what's going on or leave?"

"I have no idea who this 'Axel' is." The man sighed, "I will tell you…but…"

"What?"

"You won't believe a word of it."

* * *

"I am in need of somewhere to stay because I am…in hiding."

"So you've run away?" Demyx replied, as the two of them sat side-by-side on his bed.

"In short…yes. I left my family because I do not like the way they've been doing things since my mother and father passed away." He dropped his head, "since my brother took over."

"Took over? So are you like…royalty? I mean I thought that because of your clothes."

"We are the heads of our clan."

"Clan? Sorry, but this is starting to sound more and more like you've escaped some creepy cult."

The man played with the matted ends of his hair for a second.

"Sorry, I know you said I wouldn't believe you, I'm willing to listen with an open mind." Demyx added, "But, could you at least tell me your name, or how old you are?"

"My name is Zexion. I'm nineteen."

"Ok, that's a good start." Demyx smiled.

"Have you ever heard of an incubus?" Zexion asked suddenly, still concentrating on his hair.

"Um…aren't they like, sex demons?"

"According to legend, incubi are demons in male form who have sexual intercourse with human women, in order to father children; of course, there are many variations of this legend, for different regions, religions and such…" Zexion rolled his eyes, "Well, of course, being legends, there is some aspect of truth but it's not…there are many factual errors."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Do you believe in demons, Demyx?"

"Well no of course not, it's just a bunch of horror stories made up to keep people in line in the olden days…" The blonde trailed off when he noticed the look Zexion was giving him, "are you telling me demons are real?"

Zexion nodded slowly.

"I suppose next you're going to tell me you are one." Demyx tried to sound sarcastic but his voice was faint, he felt a flare of fear in his chest.

Zexion stared at him silently for a second before nodding again, maintaining eye contact.

"Haha…ok…this is ridiculous, how do you expect me to believe…"

"Part of you believes me, I can sense it." Zexion interrupted, "You wanted to know, so I'm telling you. I am from an ancient clan of incubi; we feed off of the strongest human emotions, fear and…lust. Since my brother took over…" He sighed, "The clan have been incurring these emotions in people on purpose, to gain power. I am against it, so I left."

"Why are you telling me this?" Demyx asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are trustworthy." Zexion replied simply.

"But…it's…how…how do I know you're a demon, shouldn't you have…fangs…or horns or something?"

"Here." Zexion took Demyx's hand and placed it on top of his head, beneath the soft hair was a rough lump, it felt grainy, almost, "I ripped them off…"

"You…ripped them off…" the blonde laughed weakly, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

* * *

When the blonde came to, it took him a second to remember what had happened. He opened his eyes to see Zexion's face hovering above his own.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, causing the man…the demon…to jump back. He sat up rubbing his head, "Personal space…Zexion…" He muttered, gesturing around himself.

"My apologies…" Zexion mumbled, sitting back on his heels.

"So…you are an actual demon, huh?"

"Yes. Do you need more proof?" Zexion asked, his eyes growing bright and fangs protruding from his lips for a split second.

"No!" Demyx cried, and the teen returned to normal, "it's ok, I believe you! So, if you left your…clan, how did you get so…?" He gestured to Zexion.

"They tried to stop me, naturally. But, I got away. The removing of my horns should help conceal me a great deal, as I have lost a lot of my power now. But, they are sure to find me eventually."

"Oh…_oh…_then you can't stay here, no way. I'm not going to be on the end of a group of angry demon's wrath." Demyx said, panicked, "Sorry, but you have to find somewhere else to stay."

"Even if I did leave, my scent is all over your room now. They would come here anyway."

"Great, that's all I need." Demyx stumbled over to the rocking chair and flopped down heavily, "As if I didn't have enough to worry about."

Zexion stood and made his way over to the blonde, bringing his face close and inhaling deeply.

"What did I say about personal space?" Demyx whispered, unsure of exactly _why_ he was whispering.

"You are lonely, very lonely, you are under stress due to your job, and there is a deep rooted sadness…linked to your job and the scent of this chair. You are suffering from an unrequited love, it's been that way for a long time, and it hits you hardest at night and whenever you see…" Zexion closed his eyes and inhaled again, "…him. You secretly wish for someone to arrive and sweep you off your feet. You are a romanticist." He stood straight.

"How can you possibly know all that?"

"Just how I knew you lived alone and that you believe my story. I can sense your emotions. I should be able to go into more detail but…" Zexion tapped his head, "removing my horns took away a lot of my demonic instinct."

A buzzing sound made Demyx jump and he felt around in his pocket for his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen and bringing it to his ear, "Yes? Tonight? Oh…no I can't, I have…company."

Loud laughter sounded through the phone, and Demyx blushed, "No, it's not like that…no you can't meet him…NO! Don't come here! Fine, I'll meet you, give me an hour."

He hung up, before checking the time on his phone, "Was I unconscious all day?"

"Yes." Zexion replied from across the room, he's moved when Demyx was on the phone. He poked a book on the narrow bookshelf the other side of the bed.

"Do you…I mean, would you want to come out with me, for a while?" the blonde asked.

"Yes…I suppose it would be for the best, to stay by your side to mask my scent."

"Um…sure. We'll have to do something about the blood first."

* * *

Demyx filled the bath with hot, soapy water, checking the temperature with his hand.

"Ok." He turned to Zexion, "the water's fine, you can get in."

The demon raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, the water's not going to harm you or anything?"

"Of course not."

"Oh…do you know…"

"Of course I know how to _bathe_." Zexion snapped, crossing his arms, "Your knowledge of demons is extremely skewed. I was waiting for you to leave."

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't realise you were so modest…ok. You get in; I'll be back in a sec to help you with your hair."

Once Demyx had exited the small bathroom, Zexion removed his clothes and sank into the water, releasing a sigh as the hot water soothed his aching body. He pulled his hair over his shoulder, massaging water into it, but it was matted solid. He groaned, trying to separate the clumps with his fingers, but it wasn't working.

The door slid open and Demyx entered, carrying a large pair of scissors, "I thought we'd probably have to cut it." He said, sitting on top of the toilet, "The blood looks pretty solid."

Zexion scowled down at the water, "My hair is a mark of my clan, and ancestry…" He muttered.

"Well, I thought you were trying to hide that part of you now."

"…fine." He huffed, pulling his hair up, and turning round, so he could hang it over the edge of the bath, where it hung to the floor.

"If it's any consolation, the front is alright, so I'll only have to cut the back." Demyx said, kneeling on the floor and taking a handful of matted hair.

* * *

"I'm _bald_." Zexion scrubbed furiously at the back of his head with his hand.

"Well, there were a lot of clumps all the way up…so…" Demyx cleared his throat, "I found you some clothes; they'll be a little big but…"

Zexion snatched the white button up shirt and black jeans from Demyx's hands with a glare.

"God, I didn't realise Demons were so fussy about their _hair_." The blonde said, smirking.

"I did tell you your knowledge of demons was skewed." Zexion mumbled, pulling the shirt around himself, sighing.

"Listen, uh…my friends, they like to make jokes, particularly at my expense, so please, don't pay any attention to them." Demyx handed the demon a black hoodie, which he took and put on once he'd buttoned up the jeans.

"Alright."

* * *

"Demyx!" A small blonde girl called, waving enthusiastically, as the two of them entered the bar. They approached the three people around the table, and Demyx hugged them all before turning to Zexion.

"Ah, everyone this is…"

"Is this the guy?" A thin man with shockingly red hair asked, with a wolfish grin as he looked Zexion up and down, "gotta say he's not what I expected Dem…didn't know you liked them _illegal_."

"Tch, like you can talk." A blonde boy to his right said.

"What? H-he's nineteen, and it's not like that, we've…we only met yesterday." Demyx stuttered, blushing furiously, "This is Zexion." He gestured to each of the three in turn, "This is Axel, Roxas, and Naminé "

"Hi Zexion." The small blonde girl greeted him, "I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, he's new to the area, right?" Demyx interjected, sliding into a seat. Zexion sat beside him with a nod.

"How did you two meet?" Roxas asked, sipping his drink.

"He found me unconci…"

"He's the new intern!" The dirty blonde interrupted loudly. "At, um…at work…"

"I didn't know we were getting an intern." Naminé said.

"It's…a recent development…" Demyx coughed and looked down at the table, "Can we talk about something else please?"

Naminé started a conversation about art, and Demyx turned to Zexion with a small whine.

"This is torture." He said exasperatingly. Zexion smirked, "You're enjoying it, aren't you? Is this payback for your hair?"

"Of course not." His smirk grew a little wider.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without much more conversation about Zexion, and the others bid them goodnight, leaving together. Demyx and Zexion left soon after, stepping out into the chilled night air.

"Er, so how was your first day being human?" Demyx asked, pulling his jacket further around himself, as they walked through the mostly deserted streets.

"Fine, I suppose." Zexion replied, looking up to the sky, "Your friends proved interesting to read."

"Oh, really?"

"It's strange; I never would have pictured Axel as the one you're in love with. Humans are odd."

Demyx spluttered, "What?"

"Your lust and sadness peaked whenever you looked at him, even more so when he spoke to you or touched Roxas."

"You shouldn't pry into people's privacy like that." The blonde snapped.

"He wouldn't make a good match for you, anyway, his attitude and confidence overshadows your generous nature, you're better off without…"

"Shut up!" Demyx rounded on Zexion, scowling, "Just…shut up! What do you know, what would you know about anything? You're a _demon_."

"I was just saying…"

"Well, don't." Demyx sighed and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Just don't."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Let's just go home."

* * *

When Demyx emerged from the bathroom, in an oversized blue and white striped t-shirt and grey shorts that ended just below the knee, Zexion was laying on the bed, fully clothed, facing the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach and his feet crossed at the ankles.

Demyx climbed under the covers and lay on his side, with his back to the demon.

"You're angry." Zexion said quietly.

"Yes." The blonde replied simply, his shoulders tensing. They lay in silence for a while before Demyx spoke again, "He knows, you know, that I like him. I don't think…I don't think he knows how much, though." He let out a shuddering sigh, "It's so hard, to see him every day and talk to him and pretend that it doesn't _hurt_… Sorry, this probably seems trivial to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know…stupid little human problems?"

"It's not stupid. I've seen enough unrequited love to know how deeply it can affect someone."

Demyx rolled over onto his other side, and Zexion watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you really nineteen?"

"Yes."

"It's just that, the way you talk sometimes, it seems so formal, it's just not like any teenager I've ever known. I thought, maybe because you're a demon you'd be thousands of years old and never age or something."

"Hmm. We age, just at a much slower rate, and we can pause the effects by taking in more power. If a demon were to relinquish their powers completely, to become human, they would age and die at a normal human rate."

"You can do that?"

"There are not many accounts of demons actually doing it, but I believe it's true." Zexion turned his head to look properly at the blonde, "I may decide to…"

"Is this like a trial period then?" Demyx smiled, "I think you're crazy; being human sucks."

"I don't know…I think I could get used to it."

"I have a question. What did you mean then you said about your clan incurring strong emotions in people?"

"We have the ability to make certain feelings in people grow stronger, but they were abusing that power, heightening people's fear and anger to feed and gain more power, it caused a lot of humans to go insane, to kill others and even themselves."

"And you're against it?" Zexion nodded, "Ah, so I'm not the only compassionate one then." Demyx smirked.

"I guess not…My mother and father were against it too, they forbade the clan to use that power…" Zexion's expression turned sad.

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day."

Demyx reached a hand out from under the covers and placed it on Zexion's, which were still resting on his stomach.

"I didn't really think about it, but it must be so hard for you, you're only young, and you've lost both your parents, run away from your family, your way of life…" Demyx said softly, "Someone tried to _kill_ you last night, right?"

"My brother tried to kill me last night."

Demyx sniffed and looked down.

"Are you…crying?" Zexion asked, his eyes widening a fraction.

"I'm just annoyed with myself." Demyx said, his voice muffled by the blankets, "All I've done is feel sorry for myself and you've been through so much…"

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Don't you think that maybe someone needs to?" Demyx said softly before he turned back over, curling up into a ball.

"Goodnight, Zexion."

* * *

**I know it's been a long time since I updated anything, I've been focusing on other things, but I missed writing ^^  
**

**As for my unfisnished stories, Radio Baby is on permanent hiatus, but Chicken Bones WILL BE FINISHED if it kills me :D **

**In the mean time, I hope you will enjoy 'Less Than Human' **

**drop me a review!**

**~Ryu**


	2. II

**A/N: I was gonna wait a week to upload this bad boy, but impatience is a virtue.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Demyx's bladder was screaming at him when he woke up, so he dived out of bed, hissing at the feel of cold floor under his bare feet and skidded into the bathroom. Once he'd relieved himself he headed back out into the bedroom, jumping out of his skin when he noticed Zexion, still in the exact same position on his bed.

"Did you forget I was here?" The demon asked with a tiny smirk.

"No...Sort of?" Demyx ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just used to being on my own, so seeing you took me by surprise, that's all."

"Do you realise you talk in your sleep?" Zexion said randomly.

Demyx blushed, "I do?" He held out a hand in front of him, shaking his head, "I don't wanna know what I said."

"I wasn't planning on telling you."

"Did you sleep at all? _Do_ you sleep?" The blonde asked, making his way over and flopping onto the bed.

"I _can_ sleep, but it is not a necessity. I would rather stay alert at the moment though." Zexion looked towards the window, "Just to exercise some caution."

* * *

Zexion exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist; Demyx was sat in the rocking chair, towelling his hair dry, already fully dressed in white scrubs. He pointed to the bed, where a dark grey sweater and a pair of black jeans were laid out.

"You'll have to wear scrubs too, but we'll have to get some for you when we get there. Those'll do for now, right?" The blonde said.

Zexion nodded and picked up the sweater, "When we get where?" He asked.

"Work, of course, you're an intern now, remember?"

* * *

As soon as Demyx pushed through the double doors of the small building, Zexion wrinkled up his nose.

"Urgh, what's that smell?" He said, wafting a hand over his face.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really notice anything, but I guess it's a medicinal smell?" Demyx answered, guiding the shorter man to an office on the left of the corridor.

"Oh, hey Nami." The blonde greeted the girl, who was sitting behind the desk looking through a stack of papers.

"Good morning Demyx, Zexion." She smiled politely at them both, "I was just making sure we had all of the internship forms for you to fill in." She handed some sheets over to Zexion, who accepted them with a puzzled look.

"Do we have any spare scrubs in the supply closet?" Demyx asked.

"We should do, I'll go and check." Naminé stood up and walked to the door, "Small, right?"

Zexion scowled.

"Oh don't worry, good things come in small packages, I should know!" She said brightly with a wink, as she left the office.

"So what exactly is this place?" Zexion asked, leafing through the forms.

"It's an old people's home."

"So you…keep old people here?"

"We look after them." Demyx handed Zexion a pen, "Some of the questions on the form might be a problem…"

"Yes…" Zexion said, with a sigh, "I don't have a surname, an address, next of kin, or any medical experience or proof of education."

"Do you know what?" Demyx snatched the papers from the demon's hand, "I'll keep these for now, we'll figure out something later."

* * *

"And this room is the kitchen." Demyx finished showing Zexion around the home, and smiled, "do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Do I really have to wear this?" The demon asked, grumpily pulling at the white scrubs top that hung off his thin frame.

"Yes, it's just for sanitation reasons. Plus it's easier to throw them away when they get dirty rather than to mess up your own clothes."

"I see." Zexion sighed, "So what exactly do I have to do."

"I'll introduce you to everyone while Demyx does his rounds." Naminé said from behind them, smiling and taking Zexion's hand, "Oh, and Demyx, can I have a word later?"

Zexion shot Demyx a worried glance as he was dragged round a corner by the small girl. She pulled him along until they got to the lounge.

Naminé clapped her hands to get the attention of the five people in the room, "Ok guys, we have a new intern starting with us today. This is Zexion!" She gestured to him with a flourish, "Zexion, you already know Axel." The redhead was sitting one side of a chessboard, dressed in white scrubs. He grinned and saluted, "His opponent is Charles, our oldest resident. Over by the TV are Dave and Sam, and over by the fish tank is Joyce."

Joyce waved enthusiastically, "Oh, Naminé; another handsome young man?" She said, "My heart can't take it."

"You love it really, Joyce, all this eye candy."

Joyce giggled, "Speaking of eye candy, where is Demyx? I heard his voice earlier."

"Demyx will be round in a bit to give you your meds and check your blood pressure." Naminé replied, "Now, come on Zexion, we have places to go and people to see." She took his hand again and led him out of the room, "We only have six residents at the moment, since poor Stan passed away last month." They went through to where Demyx had told him the bedrooms were, "This is Dina's room but she's sleeping at the moment, so we can introduce you to her later." She led him further down the corridor, "This is Phyllis' room." She knocked three times on the door, and a quiet voice told them to enter, "Phyllis was a famous psychic back in the day." Naminé pushed the door open.

"Phyllis? I have a handsome young intern to introduce you to!"

"Oh, how wonderful." The old lady said, adjusting her glasses, she looked up at Zexion and paused. She then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"How is Phyllis doing?" Demyx asked when Naminé entered the office.

"I had to sedate her, but other than that, I think she's fine."

"What exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure, Zexion and I went in the room, and she saw him and started screaming. She begged me to get him away from her. It was the strangest thing." Naminé sighed, rubbing her temples, "He's helping Axel prepare lunch right now. I think he was really shaken up."

"Do you think it's because he's new?"

"I don't think so, she was fine when Sora started here last year." She replied, "Plus when we went in she said 'how wonderful' or something."

"Hmm…"

"Anyway, I have something to talk to you about." Naminé grinned slyly at him, sitting on the edge of the desk, "Zexion stayed over at your house last night didn't he?"

"What?" Demyx spluttered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is totally relevant. In the…" She trailed off and counted on her fingers, "five years I've known you, you have never _once_ paid any interest in anyone. That sweater he was wearing this morning, I bought that for you for Christmas, plus he smells like your deodorant."

"What? Did you _smell_ him?" Demyx exclaimed.

"Don't avoid the question! I can tell when you're lying too. Did he or didn't he?"

"He did…" Naminé squealed but Demyx cut her off, "But! Nothing happened. He slept in my bed, but there is nothing between us at all. I'm just helping him out for now, he has…family problems."

"Ok." Naminé held her hands up, "Ok, I believe you, but just so you know, I have fifty munny riding on that you'll be a couple by the end of the month."

* * *

Naminé went to help Axel hand out the residents' lunches, and Demyx sat outside in the small courtyard with Zexion, who was looking down at his feet.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked, picking at a strand of thread on the bottom of his scrubs shirt.

"I suppose." Zexion sighed and looked up, blinking at the sunlight, "I just…I guess I don't blend in as well as I thought I would be able to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a start, you commented on the way I speak, and so did Axel when we were in the kitchen. He asked me if I went to a private school. I didn't realise my way of speaking was so formal…and there was…the incident with that woman."

"Phyllis?" Demyx asked, "I'm confused about that. She's been fine with other interns…"

"Naminé told me she used to be a famous psychic."

"Oh, yeah, she was. I've seen her on TV and everything. She used to read fortunes for celebrities, and she had a show where she'd do séances, you know, to contact the dead. She was always creepily accurate."

"Don't you get it?" Zexion asked, and Demyx raised an eyebrow, "She could _tell_. She could see what I…what I am." His shoulder slumped, "She started screaming at me to get away. She called me a 'beast'."

"Shit…" Demyx mumbled, "I didn't realise."

"I suppose she's right."

"Of course not!" Demyx turned and grabbed Zexion's shoulders, "I've only known you for two days, but you're not what I would describe as a beast. You seem shy, and eloquent, and the fact that what Phyllis did bothers you so much, shows that you are more sensitive that you like to let on." He smiled, "I think, if you want to be human, you can be."

"Thank you…"

"Are you blushing?" Demyx asked, with an amused smirk.

"No!" Zexion exclaimed, turning away and clearing his throat, "…didn't Naminé say we had to take Dina her food?"

* * *

"She's awake now, and I helped her with her bath and everything." Naminé said, handing Demyx a tray with a bowl of porridge on it, "You should be the one to introduce Zexion, as well."

"She's not going to remember who he is anyway." Demyx said, uncharacteristically bitterly, causing Zexion to cast him a surprised glance.

When they arrived outside her door, Demyx knocked before entering. A frail old lady was sat in a high-backed armchair by the large window. She turned and smiled at the pair.

"I think it may snow…will I need a hat?" She said softly.

"No." Demyx replied, "It's April, it'll only get warmer. It'll probably snow around Christmas time." He placed the tray on a small table beside her chair, and pulled up another for himself, "I've brought your lunch. Shall I give you a hand?"

"Oh, you may have to. My arthritis, you know?" She replied with a smile, lifting her twisted hands for a second. Zexion stood behind Demyx's chair silently.

"Sure. This is Zexion, he's our new intern. I'm showing him the ropes." Demyx said, gesturing to the teen.

"Hello, dear." The old lady greeted him, before turning to the window, "I do believe it's going to snow. I may need a hat."

Demyx scooped up the porridge and fed it to her slowly. When she was finished he wiped her face gently with a napkin.

"Do you know when Isa is coming home?" She asked him, "It's a bit late for him to be out by himself."

"Isa isn't coming home." Demyx replied sadly, "He died, remember, Grandma?"

"Oh, oh no, he went out with that girl of his." Dina said, obviously confused.

"They both died, fourteen years ago in an accident, I'm sorry." The blonde's voice caught in his throat, "I'm sorry Grandma." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead, before picking up the tray and leaving the room. Once they were both out in the hallway he kicked the wall, groaning in frustration.

"That's your Grandmother?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, the woman who raised me since I was ten years old." Demyx sighed deeply, "Now she doesn't even recognise me."

"The room, it smells the same as the rocking chair in your apartment."

"That…well, it was hers. It was the only thing I kept when I had to sell her house, after I had her locked up in this hell-hole." Demyx snapped and stalked off towards the kitchen. Zexion sensed it was best not to follow him this time.

* * *

At the end of the day, Zexion made his way back to the office, where he found Axel and Demyx. The two were sitting side by side on the desk. They stopped talking when he entered the room.

"Well, I'd better get back to Charles." The redhead said, "He's probably cheating, but I memorised where all my pieces were, so it won't get him very far." He clapped a hand on Zexion's shoulder as he passed him in the doorway, "Good job today kid."

Demyx sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "he was just…my Grandma, it really hit me hard today." He stammered.

"Why are you trying to explain anything?"

"I don't know." Demyx slid off the desk, "Are you ready to leave? We should probably go before Naminé asks about the internship forms."

They both went to change out of their scrubs, and left the home, walking back to Demyx's apartment.

"You and Axel…" Zexion started, and Demyx looked at him with a slight blush, "I thought it was just one-sided feelings on your part, but you have a strong bond."

"We've been friends since I can remember. Our Dads were best friends growing up." The blonde smiled fondly, "He's been there through everything, my parent's accident, when I found out my Grandma had Alzheimer's. When I…" He cleared his throat, "When I realised I couldn't look after her any more…he offered to pay for half of the nursing home's fee. He's a good guy."

"Why have you never admitted your feelings for him?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." Demyx replied simply, avoiding a puddle of oil on the pavement, "Plus, he's been with Roxas for a long time, and they're happy. Why would I want to get in the way of that?"

"But you do."

"Sorry, but can we not talk about this? I've had a shitty day, and I just want to go home, and not think about anything."

* * *

As they approached the flat, Zexion could sense that something wasn't right. He put his arm out, blocking Demyx when the blonde pulled his keys from his pocket to unlock the door.

"Wait." He whispered, stepping towards the door, pressing his fingertips against it. It clicked open.

"I could have sworn I locked it this morning…" Demyx murmured.

"You did." Zexion scowled and pushed the door open with a bang, stalking into the room with Demyx trailing behind. The blonde let out a horrified gasp at the carnage before them.

The flat was completely trashed, the bed upturned, books ripped from shelves and their binding, the curtains hanging loosely from the window.

"I've been burgled!" Demyx exclaimed, hurrying over to the rocking chair, which was on its side, and placing it upright.

"No." Zexion turned his face up and sniffed the air, "It's a warning."

* * *

**A/N: A nice little cliffy~ to end on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Ryu**


	3. III

**A/N: Erm, there is a lot of swearing and some sexual content in this one. Just thought I'd warn ya if that kind of thing bothers anyone :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Demyx bit his lip, looking at the teen worriedly, "What do you mean a warning?" He asked.

"They are letting me know that they know where I am." Zexion said; his tone sad.

"Are you telling me, that _demons_ trashed my house?"

"Yes." Zexion replied simply, walking over to the bathroom and sticking his head in to check it before turning back to face the blonde, "Are you scared?"

"Um, yes? Do you expect me not to be?" Demyx flipped the bedframe the right way up, "before you showed up, my life was, well, it _sucked_, but it was pretty uncomplicated, and now what, I have demons breaking into my flat, destroying my property…and part of me thinks that it's only gonna get worse." He threw the pillows haphazardly onto the mattress.

"That is the most likely scenario."

"What are you going to do?" The blonde asked, and Zexion was taken aback, "You're not just going to sit back and take whatever they're going to give you, are you?"

"I hadn't really thought…"

"So, you decided to escape, but you don't have a plan?" Demyx raised an eyebrow, "Do you want them to kill you?"

"I just _ran_. I didn't think about it." Zexion dropped his gaze, "…I was scared."

Demyx's heart thumped once in his chest a little too hard. He reached out a hand and placed it clumsily on the teen's shoulder. Zexion turned away and picked up a book, inspecting its cover before placing it on the shelf and then repeating the action with a different book.

* * *

The two tidied in silence until Demyx's stomach erupted with a loud gurgle.

"I'm starving." He said with a wince, rubbing his flat stomach, "How about you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I forgot. Do you…uh…eat food?" Demyx asked with a blush, still unsure of how to ask these things with any sort of tact.

"I _can_. I never _have_." Zexion replied, "It's something we can do for…fun, I guess? But it's not necessary, like sleeping."

"So you don't feel hunger? What about when you need to replenish your power or whatever?"

"I feel weak, tired." Zexion said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, well, as it's your first ever food, I would suggest going out, but I'm a little low on munny, and I assume you don't have any, so I'll cook."

* * *

The tidied apartment was soon filled with the smell of cooking; the tiny window in the kitchen area was steamed up as Demyx stirred something in a pot. Zexion hovered nearby; half-wishing he knew what to do so he could offer to help.

The blonde switched off the cooker and poured the contents of the pot into two bowls, placing them on the tiny table and taking a seat. Zexion sat opposite him.

"It's just pasta, nothing great." Demyx picked up his fork and stirred his food for a second, "Can I…ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Your parents…what happened to them?"

Zexion stabbed a piece of pasta clumsily with his fork, "They were killed by the leader of a very powerful clan of succubi, an all-female clan…They, uh, tried to make peace with them. My parents had very strong ideals on how we should live; I suppose it got them into a lot of clan's bad books." He sighed, "They wanted us to not be predators."

"Now your brother is going against their ideals?"

"Yes, sometimes…sometimes I wonder what they would think if they were here, but then again, if they were here none of this would have happened." Zexion chewed slowly, his eyes downcast.

"You wanna know something?" Demyx asked, and the teen looked up, "I often do the same. Like, I wonder how things would have been different if my parents had never got into that accident, if they were still here. Maybe my Grandma would be healthier, maybe it was the stress of having to raise me on her own that…" his voice gave out, "But I guess we just have to play with the hand we're dealt and try our hardest not to lose." He smiled at Zexion, who blushed lightly.

"I wouldn't have thought you could be so profound." He replied, looking back to his food.

The blonde laughed lightly, "Yeah, I'm full of surprises."

* * *

After they'd finished their meal, and Demyx was washing the bowls, his phone buzzed once in his back pocket. He rubbed his hands dry on his jeans before grabbing the device and reading the text.

'_Hey, what are you doing right now?' _ It read; it was from Axel.

Demyx glanced over his shoulder at Zexion, who was sat on his bed, flicking through a book.

'_Nothing much, me and Zexion just ate.' _ He typed, and less than five seconds later he got a reply.

'_Gettin' cosy ;)'_

'_We're just friends.'_

'_Suuuuuuuure and I'm a natural redhead. Anyway, was gonna ask if you wanna hang out at my place?'_

Ten minutes later, Demyx was on his way to Axel's flat. He'd felt bad about leaving Zexion behind, but the teen insisted that he'd be fine, he said he couldn't pick up any demon's scent since they'd tidied the trashed apartment.

Walking the familiar route to his best friends' home, Demyx began to feel a little uneasy, he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He found himself picking up the pace, all but jogging until he reached the front door of Axel's building, buzzing twice to be let in.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you?" The redhead asked as he opened the door to his dishevelled friend.

"I dunno, it felt like I was being watched on the way over here." Demyx walked into the flat, feeling instantly calmer.

Axel's place was considerably bigger than his own, well; he could afford it since he lived with Roxas, whereas Demyx was alone, so he could only afford his three room, open plan flat. It was nice to go over to the redhead's and sit on an actual sofa for a change.

He did just that, flopping down onto the squishy black leather with a sigh, "So, was there any particular reason you called me over?"

"Do I need an excuse to see you?" Axel grinned, sitting beside the blonde, "Roxas is at a late lecture, and so, I thought we could, you know, talk."

Demyx raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna ask me about Zexion aren't you?"

"Of course." The redhead's grin was almost feral as he observed how uncomfortable his friend looked, "This is the first guy you've been around for more than a day who you haven't completely freaked out about yet."

"That's because there's nothing to freak out _about_. I'm sure you've spoken to Naminé, so you'll have heard this from her, he's just a friend, and he's having family issues, so he's staying at mine for now."

"Ok, hold up, firstly, Nam told me that you said he'd stayed the night, not that he was staying 'for now'," Axel used air quotes around the last two syllables, "and most importantly, how come you've never mentioned him at all?"

"I don't know, I just haven't." Demyx mumbled, sliding down in his seat. He was starting to feel hot, it was probably the embarrassment.

Axel laughed, "Could this finally be it? Will little Demyx who freaks out over being kissed actually get his cherry popped?"

"Ok, first of all, that was one time." Demyx protested, not verbalising the added, '_because I wanted my first kiss to be with you'_, "and I've said it a million times, there is nothing between me and Zexion!"

"Ok, sure, but I have fifty munny that says you'll be a couple by the end of the week." Axel smirked, before tugging lightly at the collar of his t-shirt, "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" he stood up and walked over to the thermostat on the wall, "the heating's not even on…"

He went back over to the sofa and sat down, and as he did, his arm brushed Demyx's and sent a jolt through the blonde's body. Demyx gasped lightly, and Axel arched an eyebrow, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Do you…" He swallowed, "Do you feel weird?" He shifted again, brushing his hair back with his hand frantically.

"Um…yes. I don't know why, I felt hot and now…" Demyx blushed, "You don't think we've caught some sort of bug?"

"I'm not sure…" Axel moved and brushed against the blonde again. He froze, turning to his friend, his green eyes dark, pupils dilated. They were both breathing hard.

"Axel…I…." Demyx leaned forward slightly, it was like he couldn't control his own body; he laid a hand against the redhead's thigh, and felt him shudder. That was it, Demyx closed the gap between them, kissing Axel hard and open mouthed, their teeth clacking together as they tried to find a rhythm. His hands tangled into and tugged on impossibly red hair, as Axel pulled him onto his lap with a deep moan, the blonde grinding his hips down as hard as he could, desperate for friction.

Axel's hands slid under his hoodie and t-shirt, thumbs kneading his skin, and Demyx groaned against his lips, breathing out harshly through his nose, biting down on Axel's tongue. The redhead jerked his hips up in time with Demyx's downward movements, the blonde's resulting cry drowning out the clack of the front door.

"The lecture ended early so I picked up some food-OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Demyx snapped to his senses, the hot, tingly feeling that was previously running through his body was gone, and he realised just what he, or more specifically, what he and Axel were doing. He scrambled off of the redhead's lap, the shock on his face mirrored in the expressions of the two other people in the room.

Roxas was stood by the door, the pizza box that was in his hands on the floor. His face contorted from shock to rage.

"Holy shit-holy FUCK." He exclaimed, "What the _fuck!_?"

"I don't know…I don't even _fucking _know!" Axel said, jumping to his feet, "One minute it was normal, then it got all hot and…"

"Spare me the bullshit!" Roxas fumed, "I just caught you _cheating_ on me!" He snarled, "With DEMYX! How long has this been going on? You told me that there was never anything between…Oh _God_." He turned his back on them, a shaking hand over his mouth.

"It was a mistake…" Demyx said, and the younger blonde spun back round, his face streaked with tears.

"Shut it!" He screeched. "I have to leave, I gotta go…" He rambled.

"Roxas, babe…" Axel moaned, following the small blonde out of the apartment, leaving Demyx standing in the middle of the room, one hand clutching the front of his hoodie, the other over his mouth.

What had he just done?

* * *

Zexion could sense Demyx's distress long before the blonde burst into the flat, it was emanating from him. He let out a strangled sob as he ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

The teen placed his book down and stood up from the bed, moving over to the door, "Demyx?" He said quietly, placing his fingertips onto the door. He could hear Demyx inside the room, sniffing, and letting out the occasional quiet groan.

"Please just leave me alone." The blonde's muffled voice sounded through the door, "I just…want to be alone, oh God."

"I'm worried. I can sense…"

"Stop!" Demyx yelled from inside the bathroom, "Just stop talking!" He started to feel strange again, like he had in Axel's apartment, only this time, he could feel anger and irritation bubbling up inside him. Why couldn't Zexion just _go away_?

He hit his fists on the door, and Zexion flinched, his eyes darting about the room as he sensed Demyx's emotions fly out of control. Suddenly the door swung open, and the blonde stomped out, his eyes filled with rage, his usually calm face twisted.

"You come here with all your shit, thinking you can just walk into my life, and talk like you know me. You don't know me at all!" He yelled, stepping forward and towering over the teen, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that none of what happened was Zexion's fault, but his entire being was pushing him to blame him, "If it wasn't for you, things would still be the same! I wouldn't have ruined my best friend's relationship!"

"What are you talking about?" Zexion asked quietly.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Demyx screamed, and picked up his grandmother's rocking chair, holding it high above his head, preparing to bring it down on Zexion with as much force as he could.

"Whoever is doing this, stop." Zexion whispered; his eyes wide with fear. "STOP IT!" He yelled, fangs protruding from his lips and his eyes glowing unnaturally bright.

At his shout, Demyx came to his senses, his arms slackening. Shock filled his expression as he glanced between the chair in his hands and the scared boy in front of him, whose face was back to normal. He dropped the chair with a clack and sank to his knees. A deep laugh resonated throughout the flat, before fading away.

"Demyx?" Zexion dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, taking his face in both hands, his emotions were back to normal, but he was in shock. His whole body was shaking and they were both breathing heavily.

"Shit…I…" Demyx struggled for words.

"Don't say anything." Zexion murmured, "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you."

* * *

The two of them lay on the bed facing each other; it was dark in the tiny apartment, so they could barely see each other.

"He won't answer his phone, neither of them will." Demyx whispered, sniffing, "So, it was one of your clan that did that to me? Heightened my emotions?"

"Yes. I could sense them in here when you came back, and from what you said happened when you went out…I think they messed with you to get at me."

"No wonder you left, if they've been doing that. But why would doing that to _me_ get at _you_?"

Zexion stayed silent.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" Demyx sighed, "Oh yes, sorry Roxas, a demon made us both uncontrollably horny, it won't happen again." He groaned.

"They could most likely tell how deep your feelings for Axel were."

"Still doesn't make sense though, why would me and Axel getting together hurt y-oh." Demyx stopped, "_Oh._" A lightbulb went on inside his head.

"I'm sorry…" Zexion started, sitting up, but Demyx grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." The blonde whispered, and Zexion lay back down. Demyx reached out a hand cautiously and ran it gently down the teen's cheek, "I could have really hurt you. Were you scared?"

"…terrified…" A breathy, nervous laugh escaped Zexion, "I should have been able to tell who it was, but with my diminished power…"

"Was it your brother?"

"It's more likely to be one of his henchmen." Zexion let out a shuddering sigh, "I thought they'd just kill me, not do anything like this. It's sadistic."

They lapsed into silence for a while, until Demyx yawned.

"Goodnight Demyx." Zexion said, with a small smile, even though the blonde probably couldn't see.

"Goodnight Zexion." Demyx whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the demon's slightly parted lips, before turning over and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hate the word HORNY. Ew.**

**Guys, I say it every time, but please, drop me a review. I like reading them, and it helps me, as a writer, know what's good and what's not so good, so I can improve ^^**

**See y'all in chapter four!**

**~Ryu**


	4. IV

**A/N: Angst! New characters! Fluff! Yay!**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Zexion blinked a few times as he woke up, before sitting up with a jolt. He'd actually let his guard down enough to fall asleep? He cursed himself as he got out of the bed, doing a quick check of the tiny apartment, smelling the air to make sure there were no traces of demon.

Demyx sat up bleary-eyed, watching the teen dart around, "What are you doing?" He asked with a yawn, making Zexion jump.

"I'm just making sure that no one else is here." He stood up straight with a sigh, "They haven't returned since yesterday."

"Good." Demyx smiled softly at Zexion before he realised what he was doing and shook his head to snap himself out of it, "Uh…I suppose we'd better get ready for work."

* * *

"Good morning minions!" Naminé said in a sing-song voice as the two of them arrived at the home.

"You're in a good mood." Demyx remarked.

"Maybe I am." The blonde girl smiled, "Well, I shouldn't be, Axel phoned in sick this morning, but luckily Sora was free so he's coming in to cover."

Demyx blushed uncontrollably, "Ah, did he say what was wrong?" He asked awkwardly.

"Nope, just said he was ill and wouldn't be able to make it in." Naminé gripped onto Demyx's arm, "But listen to this, I totally conversed with a hot guy earlier!" She squealed.

"Um…good for you?"

"Well, maybe this could be the start of something! I was getting fed up with hanging around lovey-dovey Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku, and now you two."

Demyx cleared his throat, "There's nothing…."

"Yeah, yeah, nothing between you, but we'll see." Naminé smirked at both of them, "But anyway, this guy, he was so _cute_ and tall, oh and he had lovely hair, seemed like he was lost so I offered to help, and he said, 'see you around'!" she sighed with a smile, "Finally a cute guy talks to me who _doesn't _totally bat for the other team!" she sashayed out of the office with a grin.

* * *

Sora was by far the most cheerful person Zexion had ever met. He radiated happiness, like a golden aura. He hugged Zexion like an old friend when Naminé introduced them, then disappeared off to play checkers with Charles because, in his own words, he was 'way too dumb to learn chess'.

Zexion himself ended up with Joyce, pushing the old lady around the small courtyard/garden in a wheelchair, as she admired the spring flowers that were blooming.

"Oh, how lovely!" She exclaimed, bending slightly to admire some bright yellow daffodils that were protruding from the soil, "spring truly has sprung! Look, dear, these crocuses are the colour of your eyes."

"Thank you Joyce." Zexion said, as the old lady beamed at him.

"It's nice to meet such a polite young man, so well spoken." She remarked, "How are you getting on here so far?"

"Oh, well, it's a little difficult at times, but I think I'll be fine." Zexion glanced through the window, into the lounge where Demyx was talking to Sora and Charles, still embroiled in their checkers match. The sandy blonde looked up and waved, and Zexion blushed lightly, as Joyce waved back enthusiastically.

* * *

"I think Zexion should take Phyllis her lunch." Naminé said through a mouthful of sandwich, as she, Sora and Demyx stood in the kitchen.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sora asked, having been filled in on what happened the previous day, "We don't want to give her a heart attack."

"Well, maybe she's gotta see that Zexion's not threatening at all. He's just a shy kid, I don't understand what the problem is." The blonde girl let out a breath through her nose, "If we hear excessive screaming we'll intervene."

After finding Zexion and prying Joyce from him, Naminé informed him of the plan.

"But…I don't want to scare her again…" Zexion whispered, as the blonde placed a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea in his hands.

"I'm sure yesterday was just a blip, and anyway, if you want to continue working here you can't just _avoid_ one of the residents." Naminé smiled, "Just talk to her."

She shoved him towards the door, and Zexion gave her one last pleading look before knocking softly. There was no answer, but he pushed open the door anyway, closing it behind him with a click.

"Ph…Phyllis?" He asked, glancing around, placing the plate and cup on her small table.

Something whacked him round the back of the head, and he spun round to see the old woman glaring at him through her large glasses, brandishing a floral patterned walking stick.

"Get away, beast!" Phyllis cried, "I know what you're here for, but I'm not ready to go yet!" She hit him again, on the chest.

"I don't understand, go where?" Zexion questioned, rubbing the sore spot gently.

"I don't know, wherever you take us, you…you _grim reaper_!" She raised the stick, and Zexion held out his hands.

"Wait, you have the wrong idea, I'm not a grim reaper, I'm not here to do anything, except, well, give you your food and…work here…" He blushed. Phyllis looked confused, and lowered her stick, leaning on it.

"But you…that's very different from the demons in my day…" She mumbled, "Why on Earth would you want to work_ here_?"

"I don't know…but I like it here."

"You're lying to the poor people who are giving you shelter, and showing you kindness." Phyllis said solemnly, walking over to sit heavily in her armchair, eyeing the cup of tea and sniffing it before taking a sip.

"Ah…well, Demyx knows who…what I am." Zexion said, unsure of why exactly he was telling her this, "He doesn't seem to mind so much…"

Phyllis glanced up at him briefly, "Take my word for it, dear, you don't belong here."

* * *

Demyx hadn't seen Zexion all day, apart from a few brief times when they'd passed in the hall or seen each other through a window or doorway, and the demon looked pretty down when he walked into the changing room, the light from the setting sun reflecting off of his silvery hair.

"Hey, how's it going?" The blonde asked, taking off his scrubs top and bundling it into the laundry basket. Zexion averted his eyes until Demyx had put on his t-shirt.

"Fine…" He murmured, changing quickly into his borrowed clothes.

"I heard you managed well with Phyllis earlier."

"…yes."

Demyx raised an eyebrow at the quiet, monosyllabic answers, "Uh…well…shall we get going? Naminé invited us all to the pub later, hopefully Roxas will go and I can explain…" He trailed off with a cough, "I want to try and fix things."

"Ok."

They both exited the room, and Zexion froze, causing Demyx to bump into him. The teen stared at the tall figure standing with his back to them by the entrance. His long silver hair that trailed just past his shoulders glistened with every slight movement, even though a lot of it was covered by an oversized black beanie. The blonde stepped back when Zexion made a sound that could only be described as a _growl_. It was similar to the way he'd growled when they first met, but much more menacing. He flew at the newcomer, ignoring Demyx's shout, grabbing him and spinning him round, only to come face-to-face with a very surprised stranger.

"What the hell?"

"I…I thought you were someone else…" Zexion stammered, his face growing red, shooting Demyx a fleeting look before running out of the doors.

"Did that kid…_growl at me_?"

"Sorry, Riku…Uh…I'll explain later." Demyx jogged to the doors, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder briefly, before chasing after Zexion.

* * *

He got back to the apartment, panting for breath. The front door was partially open, like when he would try and slam it, and it wouldn't close properly. He stepped inside, closing it behind him. There was no sign of Zexion.

"…Zexion?" He called, looking around before sticking his head into the empty bathroom.

When he turned back round, he jumped. Zexion was standing by the door. He was wearing his tattered clothes from the night Demyx found him by the bridge. His own clothes that the teen had borrowed were folded up neatly on the bed. He was pretty sure they weren't there when he came in.

"This would probably be a lot more dramatic if I had a suitcase…" Zexion whispered.

"I didn't think you were the dramatic kind." Demyx replied weakly.

The teen shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"So…you're definitely leaving?" The blonde asked quietly.

"I just…I can't keep looking over my shoulder, waiting for the next move they make. I thought that man earlier was one of them…I attacked him."

"You didn't really do anything though, and Riku…"

"I can't put any of you in danger any more, especially you, Demyx." Zexion sighed, "I'm sure you know that I like you a little more than I should…and you know that they used that against me."

"Where are you going to go?" Demyx said, taking a step closer to the teen, "It'll be the same wherever you go, right?"

"That's why I'm going to go back. I'll take my punishment."

"No, they'll kill you!" Demyx cried, stepping forward again and grabbing Zexion's shoulders.

"Possibly." The teen replied, avoiding looking Demyx in the eye.

"Well, you can't go; I…don't want…I won't let you!"

"Demyx…you are the kindest person I've ever met…but all I've done is mess up. I've scared people; attacked people…ruined your friendship with Axel…ruined his and Roxas' relationship…"

"Stop, none of those things are really your fault, and about the Axel thing…it may have been for the best. I've been using him as an emotional crutch for so long, and what happened last night made me realise that clinging on to my one-sided feelings for him for so long is so idiotic. I'm twenty-four years old and a virgin, because I was too hung up on him to even think about meeting anyone." Zexion opened his mouth to reply but Demyx carried on, "I won't just suddenly fall out of love with him, it'll take time, but I…I'm starting to really like you, Zexion."

"But…I'm a demon…" Zexion whispered, making one last futile attempt to make the blonde let go.

"I've never been one for racism." Demyx smirked, closing the space between them to kiss Zexion lightly. The teen responded, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Don't go." Demyx whispered in his ear as they just stood, holding on to each other, "I'm not sure how well I'd fare against a bloodthirsty clan of demons, but I'll do my best."

* * *

Naminé let out a high pitched shriek, causing everyone in the pub to stare at her, when Demyx and Zexion walked up to their table, hand in hand, smiling shyly. The tiny blonde grinned at them for a second, before her face fell.

"Goddammit!" She complained, "Now I owe Axel fifty munny!"

Sora waved enthusiastically at the pair, while Riku eyed Zexion warily.

"Uh…Riku, this is Zexion." Demyx introduced them, before sitting at the table.

Zexion sat down awkwardly, "I'm sorry about earlier…I thought you were someone else." He mumbled.

"Well this 'someone else' must have caused you a shit load of trouble, the way you flew at me. I thought you were going to bite me or something." Riku's face relaxed, "It's cool, don't worry about it."

Zexion thought he was going to cry, he dropped his head so his face was covered by his hair, how could these humans be so _nice_? A niggling voice in the back of his head told him they wouldn't be so nice if they knew what he was, but then he felt a hand on his under the table, and he looked up to see Demyx smiling warmly at him, and forgot about it.

"Speaking of mistaking you for someone," Naminé said to Riku, swirling her wine round the glass a little, "I met a guy this morning who I thought was you for a sec. Actually, He said he was new to the area, 'cause I mentioned that he looked a bit lost. Maybe a relative of yours has come to visit?"

Riku shook his head, "I was adopted, back on the islands; I don't have any living blood relatives."

"That's so odd, because he had long silver hair, and the most piercing green eyes, and he was wearing a hat like yours." She gestured to his beanie. Zexion's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh…maybe he's a Destiny native. That's where the hair and stuff comes from." Sora said, stroking Riku's locks absentmindedly.

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed, "There he is!" She pointed towards Demyx and Zexion, who turned to look behind them. A tall thin man dressed in all black, with, as Naminé said, a black oversized beanie over his shoulder-length silver hair. Zexion stiffened and he squeezed Demyx's hand hard, as the man smirked and lifted his martini in greeting.

* * *

**A/N: Joyce is totally a Zemyx fangirl, amirite? XD  
**

**also, I am way too dumb to learn chess **

**~Ryu**


	5. V

**A/N: Yeah, demons drink martinis, what of it? XD**

* * *

**V**

* * *

Naminé gestured across the bar for the man to join them, but he held up a hand and shook his head, draining his martini. He placed the glass onto the table and stood, shooting a sly sideways glance at Zexion before leaving the pub.

"Oh, that's a shame. He seemed nice." The blonde girl sighed, sipping her wine.

"There's plenty more sexy straight fish in the sea, Nam." Sora said with a smile.

"And yet I'm surrounded by homos." She replied with a smirk, "I could turn gay too, although, I seem to be the only female under the age of seventy in this entire town."

Zexion had his eyes fixed firmly on the table, his hand clasping Demyx's. The dirty blonde watched him with concern.

"Zexion?" Naminé asked, "Are you alright, you've gone really pale."

"I…uh…I feel a little sick…" He stammered.

"Whatever Axel has must be going round." The blonde said, leaning across the table to place her hand against his forehead, "you do feel kind of hot. Go home and let Demyx take care of you." She winked at Demyx, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I take it that was an acquaintance of yours?" Demyx asked the teen, who was walking swiftly in the direction of Demyx's flat.

"Yes." Zexion muttered, "If they've sent him…I wonder…"

"Wonder what? Who is he?" Demyx, although taller, had to half-jog to keep up with Zexion's pace.

"His name is Kadaj…he's one of the three _thugs_ my brother keeps around. He's…insane."

"So…what does it mean if he's hanging around?"

"That they are going to kill me, but they are going to play around with me a little first. Like a cat that has cornered a mouse." Zexion stopped suddenly, looking thoughtful, "They are taking it in turns."

"…turns?"

"To try and break me." He spun round to face the blonde, "Yes, that's it. The one who messed with you and Axel was undoubtedly Yazoo…his speciality is lust…and then the one who caused you to attack me would have been Loz." He turned and began walking quickly again, Demyx hurrying behind, only to stop suddenly again, causing the blonde to go up on his tiptoes, windmilling his arms to keep from slamming into the teen.

Demyx followed Zexion's line of sight, to see the young guy from the bar, with his all-black attire and oversized beanie, leaning against a wall. He waved at Zexion with a smirk, before a group of teenagers crossed in between the three, blocking Demyx and Zexion's view of the demon, and when the crowd had dispersed, he was gone.

* * *

As they were recovering from the shock, another group of teens walked by, exiting the small supermarket that was along the street. Demyx idly wondered if they were students at the local University, when he spotted a familiar head of spiked blonde hair among them.

"Ah, Roxas!" He called out, lurching forward. Zexion stood back and watched with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas paused at the call of his name, turning and scowling deeply at Demyx. A girl with chocolate brown hair stopped too, looking between the two of them before frowning and half-whispering, "Is that him?"

Roxas nodded, and started to turn away.

"Please wait!" Demyx called, "I need to talk to you."

Roxas glanced around; a few people were staring, before hissing, "I have _nothing _to say to you, especially not in public."

"H-how's Axel?" The dirty blonde asked timidly.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm crashing at a friend's." Roxas began to walk away before Demyx called out to his retreating back.

"He called in sick today. He's never done that before…not even when he is actually ill."

"LOOK!" Roxas said, a little too loudly, before lowering his tone, "I'm not going to do this now. I'll…I'll meet you somewhere, ok? Just…just stop whatever this is. If you want to explain something to me, do it properly, and not when everyone in my class is _staring at us_." He finished pointedly, causing a few eavesdroppers to walk away quickly.

"I'll text you." Demyx said feebly to the smaller blonde's back as he stalked of, whispering furiously with the brunette girl, who was firing dirty looks over her shoulder in Demyx's direction.

* * *

'_I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I probably won't get back to you as I never check the damn things…' _Demyx hung up with a sigh, flopping back against the pillows. He'd tried phoning Axel so many times that he'd given up leaving messages. It was obvious the redhead didn't want to talk to him, and it hurt.

Zexion walked out of the bathroom, hair damp, wearing a pair of purple pyjamas that were way too long in the arm and leg for him. Even in his depressed state Demyx couldn't help releasing a giggle at the sight.

"What?" The teen asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed, which made Demyx giggle even more.

"I'm sorry, but you look so cute right now." He laughed, covering his mouth with a hand.

"_Cute?_"

"Yeah. You're just…small, and cute." Demyx said, smiling, "It's the jammies."

Zexion looked down, plucking at the purple shirt, "I suppose. Cute isn't something a demon is used to being called. It's usually more like 'noxious beast' or 'terrifying'…something like that."

"Even when you were hissing at me…or when you told me you were a demon, I didn't think those things."

"I know."

Demyx's eyes flicked between Zexion's as they inched closer to each other slowly. He swallowed, and Zexion licked his lips. That was all Demyx needed, and he kissed him softly, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

The blonde pulled away for a second, before kissing Zexion again; prising his lips open with his tongue, deepening the kiss considerably. Zexion was gripping the back of his t-shirt, and one hand slid up to hold the back of Demyx's neck, thumb tickling the soft hairs at his hairline.

They separated, a thin string of spittle connecting their lips briefly before snapping, both panting lightly. Zexion was bright red, his eyes shining.

"Demyx…" He whispered, and the blonde pulled him in again, placing soft butterfly kisses from the corner of his mouth, along his jaw to his neck. Zexion sighed, his eyes slipping closed. Demyx slid a hand under the pyjama top, running along the teen's smooth skin, up his side and then back down, resting against a bony hip.

He manoeuvred the demon onto his lap, the teen wrapping his legs around his waist, and they kissed again, more chaste this time, but the blonde jerked his hips up ever so slightly, making Zexion freeze for a second, with a very light gasp.

"You've never done anything like this before, have you?" Demyx whispered into his ear, his breath hot and tickly.

"N-no." Zexion whispered back, "I don't know what to do." He admitted, blushing scarlet.

Demyx kissed his earlobe lightly, bucking his hips up again. Zexion groaned, his own hips grinding down involuntarily, but hearing the blonde's sharp intake of breath, he did it again.

Demyx gripped the teen, flipping him onto his back, and positioning himself over him. Zexion's legs were still crossed at the ankles, wrapped round the blonde's waist. They kissed hungrily again, still moving their hips together, their clothing adding to the friction. Their breathing increased in speed and volume, soft moans and gasps filling the tiny apartment.

"I'm gonna…" The blonde panted, his spine going rigid. Zexion felt the tightening feeling in his lower stomach release, arching his back at the explosion of pleasure that engulfed his entire body. Demyx shuddered, his arms going weak. As the teen relaxed and straightened out his legs, Demyx moved over, lying down beside Zexion, with a small, slightly goofy smile on his face. He raised his hand and swept Zexion's bangs away from his face, tucking the hair behind his ear. The teen was regarding him with wide eyes, as though he didn't quite understand what had just happened.

"Demyx…I…" He started.

"Shh." Demyx said, his fingertips grazing Zexion's cheek as he pulled his hand away. "It's ok." Zexion visibly relaxed, a tiny smile gracing his features. Demyx shuffled closer, pulling the blanket over them, and they dozed off, fingers entwined.

* * *

Roxas sighed irritably as he stirred another sachet of sugar into his black coffee, the sounds of other students chatting, or typing away on laptops grating on his already frazzled nerves. He didn't _want_ to meet up with Demyx, especially at ass o'clock in the morning, when he'd had hardly any sleep as it was. He'd almost missed the older blonde's text, as he'd turned his phone off to avoid Axel's calls and pleading voicemails. But, if he was going to hear any excuses or explanations for what happened, he'd rather hear it from Demyx. If he faced Axel, he'd either forgive him too easily or castrate him, and either one of those things he'd probably end up regretting, one way or another.

The bell above the door jangled, and he glanced up. Demyx approached his table, warily, a sheepish half-smile on his face.

"Hi…" He greeted Roxas softly.

"Can we just skip the pleasantries and get this over with?" The student snapped, sipping his coffee and burning his tongue.

"I know you don't want to listen to what I have to say…"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm not going to give you any bullshit excuses, ok? You deserve to know the truth. I…I consider you one of my best friends, Roxas." Demyx dropped his gaze to the table-top.

"Do you always stab your best friends in the back?" Roxas continued to snap at Demyx, but he sounded tired, weary.

"Just listen." Demyx's voice became firmer, and he looked Roxas in the eye, "This is hard, I've never…" He cleared his throat, "I've had a crush on Axel since I can remember, but the day he offered to help pay for my Grandma's residence at the home, and her medical bills when her Alzheimer's got bad, that's when I fell in love with him. But, he was already with you, then. I never said anything; I didn't want to ruin any of our friendships. He would talk to me about you and his eyes would just _light up_ like I'd never seen before, he loves you so much Roxas. What happened the other day; that was my fault, ok? So, if you want to not speak to me ever again, fine. If you want Axel to never speak to me again, I can deal with that. Just…go back to him?"

* * *

Zexion sat on the bed, propped up against some pillows. Demyx had told him he was going to try and sort things out between Roxas and Axel. He was confused, about pretty much everything. He was sure he was falling hard for the blonde, but were demons capable of…love?

"You know…" A smooth voice cut through his thoughts, making him jump out of his skin. Kadaj was leaning against the bookcase. His hat was gone, revealing two black ram-like horns spiralling from his silver hair, "This is all so _interesting_…"

Zexion leapt to his feet with a snarl, "What are you all _playing at_?"

Kadaj grinned menacingly, "Ah, little _Prince_ Zexion. You don't scare me." He stepped forward, his eyes glittering, "won't your dear brother be interested to hear how not only is baby Zexion in _love_ with a human _male_, he was submissive too!" He cackled, "You are in sooo much trouble!" He sang.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you just leave me be?"

"Tch." Kadaj rolled his eyes, his grin fading, "Personally, I don't think you're worth the time and effort, I would have just snapped your neck and been done with it." He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Zexion's hair, "Why do you think you're better than us?" He looked disgusted.

"Ah! I don't!" Zexion winced, "I just don't want to be a demon anymore!"

Kadaj laughed, "What, you seriously want to be a filthy _human_?" He wrinkled his nose, "His stench is all over you. You don't honestly think he loves you back do you? You can still feel it right? His heart belongs to another. You're wasting your time." His grip tightened.

* * *

Roxas was trying hard not to cry, "Why are you telling me this? He _swore _to me that there was nothing between you two; I always had my suspicions though."

"There is nothing between us."

"But that's not true, is it? You just said so yourself, you're in love with him!" Roxas slammed a fist onto the table, attracting a few stares.

"I'm…I don't think I can just stop loving him." Demyx admitted, "But I…I really like Zexion…I think I want to love _him_." He exhaled, "I'm so confused."

Roxas pursed his lips, "I…don't know what you want me to say, Demyx."

"Can I tell you something…something that you probably won't believe at all?"

"What?"

"Zexion…is…not human."

* * *

"Stop!" Zexion cried out, scrabbling to release himself from Kadaj's grip.

"You know I'm right!" The older demon cackled gleefully, "You can sense it! But you still acted like his bitch! Do you think that if you give him your body, he'll give you his heart?" He scoffed.

* * *

Roxas sat back, "What the fuck, Demyx? You come here to talk to me about Axel and then spout this…bullshit…"

"It's not bullshit, I swear, I just needed to get it off my chest."

"Why tell me, why not Naminé or Axel…?"

"I don't know; I just felt like you would believe me."

"So…say I did believe you...aren't you scared?"

"No." Demyx replied with a soft smile, "He's…quiet, and kind. He has a good heart. I know I can trust him, and I know I have no reason to be afraid of him."

* * *

The heat in the room increased suddenly, and Kadaj's mad laughter stopped. He stepped back with a growl, letting go of Zexion's hair. The teen let out a shaky breath.

"No…" He whispered.

"It's nice to see you too, little brother." A deep voice resonated. Standing before Zexion was Xemnas, his long silver hair reaching to midway down his back, his golden ram horns matching his glittering, terrifying eyes. He regarded Zexion calmly, before turning to Kadaj.

"You may leave." He said, it wasn't a request, it was an order. Kadaj bowed slightly, before seemingly evaporating into thin air.

"So…" Xemnas glanced around the flat, straight-backed and graceful, "You have managed to create a new life for yourself, in only a matter of days."

Zexion was rooted to the spot, he couldn't reply even if he'd tried.

"Hmm…" His brother walked over to a shelf, picking up a photo frame that contained a picture of Demyx and his grandmother.

"Don't hurt him." Zexion whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure if Xemnas had heard him.

"Now why would I do that?" Xemnas shot Zexion a sideways glance, placing the photograph back on the shelf.

Zexion swallowed audibly.

Xemnas turned and stood directly in front of the teen, placing a hand on his head. At first Zexion was confused, then he started to feel strange, then, he began to scream.

"Why would I do that, when you could just do it for me?"

* * *

Roxas stood up, "I'm…going to go and see Axel."

"Really?" Demyx's face brightened.

"I'm not totally sure what is going on with you Demyx, but…I want to go home." The short blonde smiled softly.

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, a plot! (kind of) **

**Also, so much angst. I wanted to add the fluffy part in the middle there not only to lighten the mood, but, ZEXION IN JAMMIES. Need I say more?**

**~Ryu**


	6. VI

**A/N: This is kind of a shorty, but it's a goodie :D**

**Also, muchos gracias, merci beaucoup, arigatou gozaimasu, and as we say here in England, Cheers! (lol) all of you who have reviewed, faved and/or followed this fic so far, I love you guys. *hugs*  
**

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Demyx pushed open the front door, and was a little taken aback by the mess he encountered. It was nothing compared to the carnage when the demons trashed it, but there were books scattered from where the shelf had been knocked over, and the photo of him and his grandmother was on the floor, little splinters of glass surrounding the frame.

A thump from the bathroom made him aware of Zexion's whereabouts, and he approached the closed door. A half growl, half whining sound erupted from inside the room.

"Zexion?" He asked, knocking lightly on the door, "Are you ok in there?"

"GO AWAY!" Zexion yelled, his breathing loud and uneven, "PLEASE!"

"What's going on, is it your family? What are they doing to you?"

"I can't control it…" Zexion whined again, it sounded almost like a dog, "Please leave…I don't want to hurt you…"

A loud smack on the door made Demyx jump back a step.

"I can't leave you like this!" He pleaded.

Another crash and a growl sounded, before the door swung completely off of its hinges, hitting Demyx in the arm.

Zexion stood in the doorway, panting. His hair was longer, sweeping down just past the back of his knees, like it was when Demyx had found him, his eyes were glowing, there were short fangs protruding from his lips, and a pair of golden horns spiralled out from his skull. He gripped the door frame to stop himself stepping closer to the blonde, splintering the wood.

Demyx gripped his hurt arm, "Zexion." He whispered, fear knotting in his chest.

"You're…scared…" Zexion panted, the glow in his eyes growing stronger.

Demyx took a step back.

"I would have thought you were something special, to make him fall for you." Zexion said, but his voice was strangely detached, and echoing, like he was speaking with two voices instead of one, "but you are nothing, a mere human."

"Zexion?" Demyx almost whimpered the teen's name.

"Zexion is here…I'm taking good care of him." Zexion laughed, but it wasn't _his_ laugh, "I had thought maybe to kill you would be a good punishment for my dear brother…" The teen lunged forward, shoving Demyx against the wall. The blonde gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, "but I suppose…a more _fitting_ penance, is to make him crush your neck with his own hand." Zexion gripped Demyx's throat, but his face flickered from a cruel smirk to horror and back again.

"Why...would you do this to your own brother?" Demyx choked, "Just because he didn't follow your orders?" He wheezed when the hand around his neck squeezed tighter.

"He showed me the ultimate disrespect." The double voice boomed, and Zexion growled, "Just like our parents did when I explained my ideas."

Zexion froze, his face turning shocked, "No!" He gasped, in his own voice, and he stumbled back, clutching his head, "You didn't!"

Demyx sank down the wall, gasping for breath, clutching his throat. He watched the scene before him play out, feeling utterly helpless.

"What did you do to them?" Zexion cried, before his face contorted and the double voice returned, "Stop trying to fight me, you will not win, just like our _dear _mother and father. I'm surprised you believed my story about the succubus for so long." He smirked, before his entire body jerked and a trickle of blood dripped from his nose, "I told you, you cannot fight me." The voice wavered and became deeper.

The teen turned pleading eyes towards Demyx, who was still sprawled against the wall, and whispered, "Demyx…I need…" before he shook violently and blood spurted from his mouth, dripping down his chin. He whimpered.

The blonde spurred into action, pushing himself up and grabbing Zexion's small body, looking into his glowing eyes before gripping him in a fierce hug. The teen clawed at Demyx's arms, alternating from angered growls to horrified whimpers, but Demyx wouldn't let go.

"I talked with Roxas…" He forced himself to speak through the pain, "I told him that I wanted to love you…but that's not the case at all, because…because I already do."

"NO!" The deep voice ripped from Zexion's lips, "Filthy human!" He shoved Demyx backwards, the blonde smacking bodily against the floor, crying out in pain. Zexion convulsed, and a black shadow engulfed him, before he slumped to the floor, horns and fangs gone. Xemnas stood behind him, golden eyes blazing.

"Looks like I'll have to revert back to my original plan and just kill you both." He stated calmly. Demyx crawled over to Zexion's lifeless form, wincing and clutching his side as he did so, wrapping his arms around the unconscious teen. He thought briefly about his friends, he'd never know if Axel and Roxas patched things up, or if Naminé would finally find a boyfriend. However, he wouldn't die alone, as he'd always feared, he had Zexion by his side, sweet, shy, awkward Zexion, and he could accept that.

A shadow swirled up from the floor, and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for what was inevitably to come.

* * *

…nothing happened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Xemnas barked, and Demyx cracked one eye open, before both opened wide with shock. Three figures stood between him and Zexion, and Xemnas.

One he immediately recognised as Kadaj, and the other two, one a tall, willowy man with his silver hair falling to halfway down his back, and a muscle bound man, hunched slightly, his glimmering hair cut short. They must have been the other demons Zexion had mentioned, Yazoo and Loz.

"Oh…well, you see, we had a little chat…" Kadaj seethed, manic grin firmly in place, "and we all changed our minds."

"What do you mean, _changed your minds?_" Xemnas spat with a snarl.

"It means, we don't agree with your…methods."

The other two nodded.

"You're on _his_ side, the human-loving idiot?"

"Oh…no…you see, we are not on anyone's side, oh wondrous leader." Kadaj giggled, "We'd rather leave Zexion here with the humans, that trouble ourselves with unnecessary hard work." He stepped forward, running a delicate hand across Xemnas' chest, "I believe you could call this…a mutiny."

The others stepped forward and grabbed Xemnas' arms, "What is this? Let go!"

"Oh…we won't do that…who knows what you would do if we let you go…" Kadaj flicked his glowing green eyes to Demyx, who gasped, "You won't be seeing us again." They faded into the thick black smoke, Xemnas' screams to be freed fading away.

* * *

"Zexion!" Demyx panted, pulling himself a little more upright with a cry of pain. He gripped the teen's shoulders, "Zexion? Please wake up!"

Zexion's head lolled to the side, his eyes still shut. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Oh God…" Demyx choked, "Please don't be dead…what'll I do if you're not here?" He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of his neck, tears falling steadily down his face.

A buzzing caught his attention, his phone, still in the pocket of his hoodie. He took a shuddering breath, pulling the device out. The screen was cracked, but the name on it read 'Roxas.'

"Roxas…" He ground out, a quiet sob slipping through his lips, "I need help."

* * *

It was like slow-motion. Demyx watched helplessly as Axel and Roxas stormed into his destroyed flat, the blonde pulling him away from Zexion, as the redhead administered CPR.

"It's ok…" Roxas' voice sounded far away, as Demyx could only watch in horror as Axel tried his best to resuscitate Zexion. "We're here now…it's all over…"

How could it be over?

"Zexion!"

* * *

Something warm and wet dripped on to Zexion's face, he could hear snippets of voices, and he wondered if any of them were inside his head. He couldn't sense Xemnas anymore, he couldn't sense _anything_. He concentrated on the voices, trying to understand.

"I'm sorry…I can't do any…I think he's…"

"No! It can't…keep trying…please…"

"Come on, Demyx…let go…"

Demyx, was that Demyx holding him? He was vaguely aware of someone holding him, he could smell blood, he could taste it too, a coppery tang on his tongue. What exactly was happening, where was Xemnas? Had his brother killed him? What about Demyx?

"Dem…" He whispered, his eyelashes fluttering. The arms around him tightened.

"Oh my God, Zexion, can you hear me?" Yes, that was Demyx's voice. He wanted to open his eyes.

"Demyx…" He cracked his eyes open slightly, aware of the blurry blonde shape in front of him. He was lying on the floor, his upper half across Demyx's lap, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't even…don't you _dare_." The blonde breathed, a warm grin spreading across his face, in spite of the fact his cheeks were wet with tears, "Don't you dare apologise." He leant down; pressing his lips against Zexion's softly, even though the teen was upside-down.

"I'm tired…I'm so tired…" Zexion mumbled once they'd pulled apart.

"I think we'd better leave you to it." A voice behind Demyx said, and the blonde turned round and smiled at Axel, who had his arm round Roxas' waist.

* * *

The two of them shared a bath to wash the blood from their bodies, the both of them too exhausted to even think about being self-conscious. After they'd dried and dressed, they lay under the blankets on Demyx's bed, facing each other, with their arms draped over each other's waists.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked sleepily, his eyes half-lidded, "Do you…do you remember what I said to you, when your brother was…" He trailed off.

"Yes." The teen replied simply.

"Ah…well…what do you…think about that?"

"I love you too."

Demyx blushed, and swallowed audibly, before Zexion moved forward and pressed their foreheads together, "Is it really over?" He whispered, "No more running, no more fighting?"

"Well…Phyllis still has some fight in her." Demyx smirked, "But seriously, they said that they'd leave you alone. You're free."

Zexion exhaled shakily, a smile on his face, "I think I am…since I came to, I haven't been able to sense any of your emotions. I think…I think I'm finally human."

Demyx kissed him, a quick peck, "You're much more than that."

* * *

"I can't believe he lied to me…all that time." Zexion murmured, as they lay in each other's arms the next morning, sunlight streaming lazily through the window, "He killed our parents, so he could be in power."

"I know…" Demyx stroked Zexion's hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head, "I wonder what Kadaj and the others did to him."

"I don't care."

"I don't blame you."

They exchanged glances and smirked, before Zexion's face dropped, "I am sorry, about everything…I hurt you, and I let him hurt you."

"That's nothing, a few cuts and bruises. I thought you were…" Demyx choked on his words, "I thought you were _dead_. I actually wondered what the hell I was gonna do without you."

Zexion leant up on an elbow, kissing Demyx deeply, opening his mouth to accept the blonde's tongue, running a hand up his body until-

"Ow!" Demyx winced, "bruised ribs."

"So I guess you'll have to wait until I can show you the full extent of my appreciation?" Zexion whispered, nibbling on Demyx's earlobe, a hand creeping slowly up his thigh.

The blonde groaned and slumped back against the pillow, "This is going to be hell."

* * *

**A/N- Yup...ended with a cheesy pun XD (also, I love slutty!Zexion huehuehue) **

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! So fear not, the NEXT chapter will be the last, and I'll announce some stuff at the end of that one, so stay tuned!**

**as always, review :D**

**~Ryu**


	7. VII

**A/N- Yo! Sorry for the wait! Life interrupted my writing (mostly) hope you'll enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER of Less Than Human. Some kinda important notes will be at the end. Also, changing the story to an M rating, just to be on the safe side ;)**

* * *

VII

* * *

6 months later.

* * *

Zexion pushed open the door to the apartment, dumping his bag on the floor before flopping down face-first onto the bed.

"Rough day?" Demyx asked with a grin from the kitchen.

"I have 2 essays due in tomorrow, and I had to sit through a three hour lecture by a hideously boring, slightly racist professor who had no idea how to use the projector properly!" Zexion groaned; his voice muffled. He rolled over onto his side, "At least I got most of one essay done while he was babbling on. What are you smiling about?"

Demyx shrugged, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans before sitting on the edge of the bed, "You're like...an _actual_ student now. It's pretty cool."

"I suppose…"

The blonde leaned down and placed a kiss on the teen's temple, before standing up with a sigh, "I'm on the night shift tonight, so I'll have to leave in a minute."

"Sorry I was so late back. We could have spent more time…"

"No, don't worry about it; you have your own work to do. I'll, uh, try not to wake you when I get back."

Zexion smiled and got up to retrieve his bag as Demyx bustled about between the bathroom and the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey…Axel?" Demyx asked quietly, his best friend looking up from the magazine he was flicking through in the partial darkness of the retirement home's living room. One of the residents could be heard snoring loudly from down the hall.

"What is it?"

Demyx shifted uncomfortably, "How…how long did it take before you and Roxas…y'know…had sex?"

The redhead's eyebrows shot up, "I'd say about…twelve hours."

"What!?"

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you and Zexion still haven't…" He paused when Demyx shook his head with a blush, "It's been _six months_, dude."

The blonde immediately jumped to his own defence, "It's not like we haven't done _anything_, but we've both been busy, me with work, and him with his Uni stuff…uh…and we're both…virgins." He mumbled the last word, turning away.

"But…isn't he…an incubus?" Axel asked, their circle of friends had been informed of Zexion's past after what had happened with the teen's brother, and the fact that he'd had to stop working for the home since he wouldn't have been able to apply for an internship considering he had no education, or even a surname, "Isn't sex what they _do_?"

"He's not one anymore, and the legends and stuff aren't really true, he told me." Demyx sighed, "Sometimes he tenses up when I touch him…and I think, maybe he's only with me because he feels he has to be, out of guilt?"

"Come on, Dem. I've seen the way he looks at you, the kid worships the ground you walk on, trust me." Axel clapped a hand onto his friends shoulder, "It'll happen, just…be patient."

* * *

When Demyx crept into the flat at six am, Zexion was asleep, fully clothed, on the bed, his open laptop and a pile of books beside him.

The blonde closed the computer softly, aiming to move it out of the way when a hand caught his wrist. A squeak left his mouth.

"I need that…" Zexion mumbled sleepily.

"Have you been working all night?"

"I tried to…since I lost my…demonic side; I'm tired all the time." Zexion sat up, running a hand through his hair, "I have so much work to catch up on, since I'm about two months behind the rest of my class. I swore to my professors that I could do it."

Demyx sat down, placing the laptop beside him, "You have nothing to prove you know."

"I just…I want as much normalcy as possible." Zexion sighed.

Demyx placed his hand on top of the teens, only to have him pull his away and grab the laptop.

"I need to get this done." He muttered, "You should sleep."

* * *

Axel, Naminé and Demyx were sat at their usual table in the usual pub; the redhead was teasing Naminé about her new boyfriend, whilst Demyx stared into his drink.

"Stop, Axel!" The small blonde whined, "I finally manage to get a boyfriend and all you can do is tell me he's gay!"

"Well he must be, he's a florist!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naminé smirked, "He is _definitely_ not gay."

"Oh, nope, did not need to hear that." Axel stuck his fingers in his ears.

"What are you going on about?" A voice cut through the noise. Roxas was standing by the table, with Zexion close behind, both with heavy messenger bags slung across their bodies.

"Rox!" Axel beamed standing and pulling the short blonde into a hug, "I missed you!"

"I was only in class, you idiot." Roxas said, but he smiled at the redhead and kissed him before they both sat down.

Zexion slid awkwardly into the seat beside Demyx, the dirty blonde flashing him a tiny smile before turning back to stare into his drink.

Axel raised an eyebrow at the pair, before whispering into Naminé's ear, the blonde glancing over with her mouth turned down at the corners.

"So…Zexion, how's the student life treating you?" She asked, propping her chin up with her hand.

"Fine…I guess. It's hard work, but I'm getting used to it."

"He's being modest." Roxas cut in, "Our professors think he's like…a wonder child. They have high hopes for him."

"That's great!" Naminé beamed, before checking her watch, "I have to go; I'm meeting Marly for dinner." She grinned evilly at Axel, "and maybe afterwards I'll let him prove to me that he's very _not_ gay."

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that." The redhead replied his face screwed up in disgust, "Well maybe I'll let Roxy prove to me that he is very gay!"

"You wish." Roxas snorted, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, you're on night duty with Sora tonight, and I have work to do."

"Me too…" Zexion mumbled, "I have to go. I'll…I'll see you at home, Demyx."

* * *

Zexion's head snapped up when the door to the flat slammed open with a lot more force than was necessary, and Demyx stumbled in, tripping slightly over his own feet, which he then scowled at.

The teen closed his laptop and set it on the side, with a raised eyebrow, "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"I might have had a few…after everyone had left." The blonde slurred, "Just felt like it; drown my troubles, whatever." He flopped into the rocking chair, muttering a soft 'whoa' when it started swinging back and forth.

"Your troubles?"

"Mmm…You, mostly."

"What have…I done?" Zexion asked softly, knowing exactly what had been bothering Demyx, and knowing the blonde was only likely to talk about it now he was intoxicated.

Demyx scowled, "Oh…I don't know, how about the fact that you _flinch_ whenever I touch you, you do your best to avoid being in the same room as me, or alone with me, you barely even talk to me anymore." He sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Do you…are you only with me out of pity, or something?"

Zexion shook his head, "No, of course not…I...love you, Demyx."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"It's just…everything that happened, with Xemnas and the others…I feel so _guilty_ that I put you in danger…" Zexion released a shuddering sigh, "I can't put you through anything like that ever again, so maybe it's better to keep my distance. I collected some forms from the office about applying for student accommodation…"

"No." Demyx interrupted, "Come on, you're not seriously saying you're going to _leave_? After everything we've been through, I thought that would have made us stronger. I know I'm lucky to have met you, and if I had to go through all that shit again, if it meant I could be with you, then I would, no question." The blonde sounded more sober than he had when he'd come in, but his eyes were still a little unfocused, even so, Zexion's chest tightened and he thought he was going to cry.

"You…really mean that?" He whispered.

"Yes. You know…you could have just talked to me about all this."

"Demyx, come here." Zexion said, and when Demyx stood up and walked the couple of steps to the bed where the teen was sitting, he grabbed the front of the blonde's hoodie and pulled him down for a searing kiss. When he pulled away, Demyx's face was flushed, "Are you too drunk to remember this?"

Demyx shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm sobering up."

"Good." Zexion lay back and pulled the blonde with him, who looked a little shell-shocked, before crushing their mouths together again.

Demyx gasped when a hand slipped beneath the waistline of his jeans, and almost simultaneously, Zexion's tongue pushed into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, before pulling away, panting.

He licked a line from Zexion's jaw to his ear, biting gently on the lobe, making the teen inhale sharply and arch his back, their hips knocking together causing a lightning bolt to shoot up Demyx's spine.

"Are you…"

"Don't ask me if I'm sure." Zexion interrupted the blonde, "I've been sure for six months. Why do you think I avoided touching you? I couldn't trust myself not to do this." He lifted his hips again, and Demyx bit his lip to stifle any sound escaping. He scowled at the clothes that were stopping Zexion's skin touching his.

"Lift your arms." He whispered, pulling Zexion's t-shirt over his head when the teen complied, before removing his own and descending for another deep, open-mouthed kiss. The blonde then reached between them and undid the button on Zexion's jeans, his hand snaking underneath the material into the warmth there. A small whine escaped Zexion as he arched his back again and gripped Demyx's hair with both hands.

"Please…" The teen whimpered, and the desperate sound nearly threw Demyx over the edge.

They shed the rest of their clothing with ease, and Zexion's face screwed up as he cried out when Demyx worked a finger inside him, and then another.

"Am I hurting you?" The blonde whispered, placing a kiss on the teen's sweaty forehead.

"A little…but I don't care." Zexion whispered back, smiling, "I love you."

Demyx felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled back, feeling overwhelmed. He thought he'd be alone forever, clinging on to his unrequited feelings for Axel, and then along came Zexion. He almost couldn't believe it was real, that someone like Zexion would fall in love with someone like him. He wasn't a demon, he was an angel.

"I love you so much." He replied, pressing their foreheads together as he pushed into his lover slowly, Zexion emitting little pained whimpers, both of them panting from the exertion.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked, and Zexion nodded.

"Yes…you can move." He whispered, and Demyx thrust once experimentally, the feeling new to both of them. They both moaned at the same time, and that set it off.

It took a little while for Demyx to find a rhythm, but after he had, it wasn't long before Zexion cried out as he reached his climax, nails digging into the blonde's back, the motion causing Demyx to follow suit.

They flopped beside each other, with shy smiles, and Demyx pulled Zexion into his arms.

"I'm sorry I was a dick earlier." He whispered, and the teen shook his head.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I…I'm still worried about hurting you. Kadaj and the others may have turned against Xemnas, but…that doesn't mean they're on my side. They might get bored and mess with us again…I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Hey…" Demyx interrupted, entwining their fingers together, "Don't think about 'what if's' just…be with me, as we are, and we'll take whatever the future throws at us when it comes." He kissed the teen softly.

Then, exhausted, they fell asleep.

* * *

"Someone's happy, finally." Axel grinned wolfishly as Demyx danced into the office, placing a stack of papers on the desk with a flourish, "Did someone get laid last night?"

"Someone definitely got laid last night." Demyx winked, "and once again this morning!" He left the office with a huge grin on his face, leaving behind Axel's laughter.

* * *

Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora sat at their usual table in the pub, laughing at something the redhead had said, leaving his boyfriend red-faced. Demyx smiled happily at Zexion, wrapping an arm round his waist tenderly.

"Guys, there she is." Sora said, with a grin, as Naminé approached the table hand in hand with a tall pink-haired man.

"This is Marluxia." She introduced the man shyly, "Marluxia, this is everyone."

"Hi, everyone." Marluxia greeted them all with a nod.

"We finally have an even number." Sora announced excitedly.

"Yeah, who'd have thought, Demyx and Naminé finally getting some?" Axel said with a grin, causing Zexion to blush scarlet, Naminé to groan and Roxas to smack him in the chest.

"Are you guys always like this?" Marluxia asked with a laugh, bringing Naminé's hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Yeah, this is pretty normal." Roxas grumbled.

"Normal…" Zexion repeated in a whisper, with a tiny, secretive smile.

Demyx grinned and kissed the teen hard, ignoring the catcalls and whistles of their friends.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww. A happy ending~ *cries manic tears of joy*  
**

**A giant thank you and cookies for all of you who have read this :) and also to you reviewers :D **

**Ok, so, there should be some more stuff being uploaded by me in the veeeeeery near future.**

**I am currently working on a multi-chapter Soriku, and Chicken Bones is still being thought A LOT about. Also, I've had ideas for a possible Less Than Human sequel :DDD so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Heart you guys.**

**~Ryu**


End file.
